gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Opark 77
images Sorry- I've been on Wikia a long time and never worried about tagging images like that- but on this Wiki I will. They were found on the GoT facebook link 21:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) main page portal I think we might need to change up the cast portal. Season 1 characters who have died (mainly Drogo) might need to be removed, so we can add a new Season 2 character that is of more importance. Like Stannis for instance :) What do you think? 05:22, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Why did you remove the trailer that aired last night, that i added to the main page? Those are pretty important :) 15:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Also, how do I add the Fair Use to the images? I can't figure out the link... And one last thing lol.. you might want to move the trailer to the top? Just because it's the latest news? And your slider is gone also, the first one...unless you meant to remove it. 16:19, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, oops- I thought you'd want your's in the top slot- I think it's totally relevant and looks great in the first spot :) Sorry if my typing is crap- it's hard to see the gray over the crown some times :( 16:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I figured out how to add the fairuse template :) You don't have to worry about me anymore lol B. Thanks, I was going a round-about way of doing it- much appreciation :) B. Sure thing! Glad the show finally started. It was always my intention on coming back 100% when it did :) I have a break from my True Blood Wiki for awhile. Yeah, I use that Archive box on my TB Wiki.. it's just so much easier/neater. B. Pyke HBO Central Europe released next week's episode early on their localised version of HBO Go. A fan from that region provided the screencap.--Werthead 19:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin Template I adjusted the admin template for visibility, and to match the season 2 color scheme. It still reflected the previous color scheme, which created a visibility issue with the current link text color against the previously light grey background. Not a big deal, just letting you know I'm the one who made the change without you having to look into it when you notice. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Character portal Why the move to put the vids above the character portal? Just curious... :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:47, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::...Spoiled? You mean, they haven't gotten through Season 1 yet to know that Ned & Drogo die? It seems rather silly to seek out a wiki about a series you are not up-to-date on. I mean, I hate spoilers too - I've been unavoidably "spoiled" by being assigned to something that I haven't watched or completed yet, but I didn't have a choice. I think the portal belongs at the top, it seems odd to have it so far down. Also, for someone who hasn't seen all of Season 1, let alone any of Season 2, those trailers contain MAJOR spoilers. For those who ARE caught up, the vast majority will find that portal quite useful, and for those who are not... again, why would someone seek out a site dedicated to providing current info on the show when they, themselves are not current? You can't complain about Game of Thrones spoilers when you navigate to Game-of-Thrones-pedia. I never finished "Lost," but if I ever got a wild hair to do so, I wouldn't be hanging out over on Lostpedia until I was done, and if I did decide to visit it, I wouldn't be surprised about finding spoilers there. ::This is the same reason I'm against littering a wiki with ~Spoiler Alert~ tags on all pages that contain spoilers. A fan/user visiting this site - while not themselves being up-to-date - MUST realize that the site will be, and I think trying to cater to that minority is not fair to all the other fans of the show. ~rant over~ ::That said, in trying to be both logical AND accommodating, perhaps we should revert to not shading the deceased characters? It's a neat effect, in my opinion, but: those who are caught up don't need that as a reference, and those who aren't will be "spoiled" by it. Another option would be to switch from shading them red to turning them grey-scale (black & white). This would be a much more subtle way of getting the point across without being so obvious to series newcomers ( who should know there will be spoilers here! :P ). ::Anyway, that's my 22₵ worth. Let me know if you want me to replace those images, my vote would lean strongly toward getting the portal back up top no matter what we have to do to it. :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 14:50, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I've been considering that as well. Brainstorm with me on how to proceed - Shall we drop the dead Season 1 characters, or keep them? At this point, my Season 2 adds would be: Definitely: *Gendry Waters *Stannis Baratheon *Renly Baratheon *Melisandre Possibly: *Ros *Bran Stark *? *? :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 15:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) New skin I don't like the grey. I think it ruins the transparency effect, and makes the links - with the new color - just that much less readable (mind you, not unreadable, just less readable) since the contrast is less dramatic. I'm not anti-compromise though, so if that's what we need to do in order to satisfy some dislikes, then so be it. I didn't design it to make anyone feel less warm & fuzzy about this wiki. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 14:55, April 3, 2012 (UTC) New wordmark I still never saw the new wordmark go live, and on my end (even after cache-dumping & purging) I still see the original white logo, so if you're seeing the new one, then it's definitely an internal image caching issue. If you've reverted to the previous logo, then it's a simple matter of allowing time for it to settle in. I will say - though it may be frustrating to "just wait" - every time you try again & save, the caching "timer" starts over again at zero so-to-speak. This is a widespread issue. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 15:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I was just going to ask about the Woodmark. It was back to the "white" one earlier, but now back to the old one. But Xd1 answered my question :) Also, in the visual editing boxes, I'm still having trouble seeing my font over the transparent background? Sometimes I feel like writing in "Visual", but it's so difficult. Does that HAVE to be transparent also? 21:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Just ask and see what you can do. I don't want to have to go through any more work than I have to. I already am so rushed to keep up with so many pages :) Thanks for your help. -- 22:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Cersei's bastards The current family tree template still commonly lists Cersei's three children as Robert's children, even though they're really Jaime's. We should really have some way of representing this; probably by keeping Robert in the tree, but representing the link in a different color (whatever shows up well, like blue or red or something). Baratheon family tree I think that you should exchange Barra and "other women" with Cersei and Jaime. And in general, I think the images in all family trees should be smaller.--Gonzalo84 16:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Legendary heroes navbox Something's wrong with it.--Gonzalo84 17:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Houses infobox I have added the "Ancestors" field to separate long deceased members from those closer to the present generation.--Gonzalo84 17:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Visual mode I had to actually go in and enable it to see what you were talking about, since it's pretty much useless in every way for anything I do. I'm not 100% I know what the issue is, or what it's "supposed" to look like, but no - there's not much that can be done about they way it looks now. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Haystack Hall Yup, a whole bunch of new location pins need to be made up. Will try to get to that soon enough. However, I have to go prepare for an interview with George RR Martin I'm conducting on Sunday :-) --Werthead 20:26, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :It's for EasterCon (big UK SFF convention on this weekend, GRRM is guest of honour). I'm told it might go on YouTube, which is mildly stressful!--Werthead 23:36, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I just wonder why it does that? Why can't visual mode be in black, and not show the crown? -- 23:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, because some Wikia Contributors may not know about "Source" versus "Visual" you know- I didn't at first either. 23:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Family tree templates Baratheon family tree It's looking good, the 2 main things that seem off to me at this point are pairing between Robert & "Various women" and having Cersei/Jaime on the row below Robert. With the "various women" - I do think that slot needs to be there, but the tree doesn't read quite right to have various women be the mother of both various bastards and Gendry, making it read like Gendry has multiple mothers. It's tough with him, because he's obviously going to get some screen time, but unless we know his mother, it looks strange to me to have him branched off the various women pairing rather than included in the various bastards. With Cersei and Jamie being a line below Robert - generally in family trees like this, each line represents a new generation. In this case, it looks as though Cersei is Robert's daughter. Feel free to ignore all this. :P lol :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually... Ummm.... I think it looks great the way it is right now! I wasn't sure how it could be done like it is, but I think it's pretty clear the way you've got it. It is a little on the unconventional side, but so was Robert's love life! lmao ::So yeah, I didn't mean to be so nitpicky, but I don't see how it could be built any differently to show as much of it as possible as clearly as possible other than the way you have it now. Well done! :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Adam Marbrand and Eon Hunter We considered the old knight at the Eyrie to be the "Tv Eon Hunter" because of the lines, even though the book Eon Hunter was older and gouty. Per that example could we consider "Lannister bannerman 2" to be "TV Adam Marbrand"?--Gonzalo84 21:02, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Addam Marbrand becomes a mildly more notable character later on when he rises to the City Watch. They may be holding back his casting for then and the other Lannister bannerman is just a random lord. I wouldn't go putting names on characters unless there is strong evidence for it.--Werthead 23:36, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Events of "The Night Lands" suggest that Marbrand might not attain that position so the character having Marbrand's lines from the books and Marbrand being referred to by name in an earlier episode stands as strong enough evidence to me.--Opark 77 11:53, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Bald bannerman Is there a way to discover whom he might be? The guy sitting to the right of Ser Addam? --Gonzalo84 23:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :In the script, I know one of the two Lannister bannermen was identified as 'Lord Lefford'. I don't know which one though.--Werthead 23:36, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Vandal http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:76.88.85.148 This member has vandalized the Lancel Lannister page, which I managed to fix. I assume vandals should be reported, so here's my report.--Sir Koji: White Knight 22:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) New Vandal User:LuvsFallout vandalized House Karstark. The vandalism was undone by an anon Anon vandalism An anon created Arys Oakheart with just the word "fool." At the Buffyverse wiki we had the same problem until I set the wiki to be edited only by registered users. I recomend you going the same way.--Gonzalo84 17:55, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Use of "The" in titles Since it is being used in "The Tor" - which is how it is named in the books and the map - we should also apply it to "The Dreadfort."--Gonzalo84 18:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Difference between "Geography" and "Locations" categories Aren't them the same? Unless we leave settlements outside of geography since they are not actually geographical features.--Gonzalo84 20:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : I chose the term 'locations in' instead of 'places in' because I think its a more "encyclopedic" word, if you will.--Gonzalo84 20:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Careful there You've placed several Westerlands locations in the Riverlands category.--Gonzalo84 22:20, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Othell Yarwyck I see someone removed his name from the uncredited section in the Night Lands episode, but he can be seen in the background as Ghost is going up to Gilly.Carninator 20:20, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Biter photo I made that picture way too long. Should I get a smaller one instead? Carninator 21:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) File move File:White_walker.png, is a duplicate from the Wildling girl image, File:Wight.jpeg. But its a better quality screenshot.--Gonzalo84 07:00, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Season 2 biographies I'm afraid that they might get a little too big, specially on the major characters.--Gonzalo84 04:37, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I agree on this. The characters can have a reasonably concise entry for their activities during the season on the character pages. The reference-links to the episodes are supposed to direct people who want really detailed info on their activites to the episode summaries. Whilst some duplication of information is unavoidable on the wiki format, we should try where possible not to have multiple long entries repeating the same information in different locations.--Werthead 16:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Images The reason we should keep the picture of Daenres (I spelled it wrong) is because it is an offical picture of the upcoming episodes, sort of like a teaser. And it also show to People that love Game of thrones, wonder why she has on nice stuff instead of her Khalies clothing. Chrys 20:49, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Registering an account Hello, I'm that guy that was adding a lot of information to "Essos" and several other articles; you told me to register an account, so I did; http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:24.185.111.35 -- My contributions tend to come in bursts when the mood strikes; as an "inclusionist" I tend to go on big bursts of activity; this does not mean that I think such massive changes will "stick" or that I think they're the final version (I won't fight to keep stuff the way I put it). My general philosophy is to just throw a bunch of stuff onto a wiki and see how it gets accepted by everyone else -- what strikes me as very weird on other wikis and such is when people complain "how dare you make such sweeping edits and additions" -- when if they want to change it, they easily can, that's the whole concept behind a wiki. I'm more just a tourist here too; fan of the books and show, sometimes after I watch an episode the mood strikes me to go on a burst of activity, but otherwise, I've got too much going on to officially be part of a "major project" - I just do what I can when I can, as the mood takes me. Good idea to have this wiki approaching it to be geared towards the TV series first viewers. As for my choice of screename, actually, my friends and I are all ardent House Targaryen supporters, and one friend's screename that she uses is "Wake The Dragon", so for ASOIAF purposes (comments on Winteriscoming.net etc.) I settled into using "The Dragon Demands" as a result. In real life I am a medieval history grad student. --The Dragon Demands 01:00, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Dropping the lead I think we can dispense with the "name is a location/person/thing in Game of Thrones " lead to most articles, as the entry's presence on the wiki makes that redundant :) I can't actually remember why I started using it in the first place, to be honest.--Werthead 16:12, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Baratheon Guard/Colen of Greenpools Move it to "Colen" per the "Conjectural title" articles?--Gonzalo84 04:32, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Brief biographies Sur its easier to read, though the wording requires a little more work so it flows better. I'm tweaking it a little bit at the Tyrion article, so lemme know what you think.--Gonzalo84 21:43, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Numbered dynasty names Names often repeat in dynasties, and this is reflected in the series; up until now we haven't had to focus on the fact that "Daenerys" is really "Daenerys II", or that "The Mad King Aerys" was really "Aerys II". As the show itself gives more backstory we'll have to differentiate. In particular, "Aegon Targaryen" currently goes to the page on Rhaegar's infant son, not Aegon I the Conqueror. We need to figure this out. --The Dragon Demands 22:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Mercenary I took a stab at making an article for Mercenary; is it okay? Please help fix it up if not. --The Dragon Demands 03:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Essos Geography There is no "Forest of Zohor", that's the "Forest of Qohor"; what I think is confusing you is that the HBO viewer's guide map sometimes uses a very ornate spelling (its not a "Z" but a very flowing, scripty "Q"). I myself was confused by what the heck was written under "Ibben" until I realized that it wasn't Palt of Ibben" but "Port of Ibben". Also, according to the official map of Essos (from the book) the size scale uses a smaller dot indicating that Selhorys, Valysar, and Volon Therys are "towns" but not "cities". --The Dragon Demands 17:32, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Connection Is there, a connection between the real world and the world in Game of Thrones? Could it be this world for a long time ago? --Mesmermann 19:41, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Unlike Tolkien's Middle-earth, which is explicitly supposed to be set in a lost historical age 6,000 years ago, author George R.R. Martin has explicitly stated that the world of A Song of Ice and Fire is a fictional fantasy world removed from our reality, not meant to take place in a lost historical age. Further, Martin has also said it isn't like the "Dragonriders of Pern" series, in which what was thought to be a fantasy world is actually a space colony on a distant planet, originally settled by colonists who wanted to reject technology after a big war -- everything in Pern is supposed to be explainable by science (genetically engineered dragons, etc.) and its set in the future. Game of Thrones is completely set in an alternate/secondary or fantasy reality which doesn't correspond to our own. --The Dragon Demands 23:07, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Maps The Riverlands section shouldn't use maps of the entire continent of Westeros they take up too much space; they should use regional maps. Also the current map on The Known World for some reason puts a compass over the small part of explored Southoryos even though there's a large amount of unused ocean where it can go. How do you add that red dot to maps? Also do you have blank map files we can work from?--The Dragon Demands 22:46, April 19, 2012 (UTC) the polls When you change the poll- don't forget to change the "current poll" statistics so that they show the results of last week(s) results :) I went ahead and changed it this time for ya :) -- 06:59, April 20, 2012 (UTC) The summary The summary was intended for whoever added the "delete" tag. I found it unneccessary.--Gonzalo84 12:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Duskendale Actually, I just assumed it was on the HBO map and was surprised when it wasn't. It's a much more important location than most of the other ones listed in the Crownlands on the HBO maps (certainly much moreso than Rosby), and the only reason for them leaving it off seems to be so it isn't obscured when you zoom the online map out and the King's Landing icon gets larger. Technically, it can be removed. However, it does provide some important backstory to Barristan and Aerys through the book section and should become a location of importance in later seasons (if not, it's hardly the end of the world to feature it early, or it can be deleted later on). Thoughts?--Werthead 19:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Depending on how closely they follow the ACoK timeline, it should be mentioned right at the end of this season, so we should be able to make a firmer decision in just a few weeks.--Werthead 19:44, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Brandon the Builder Sources: "House Stark featurette" and "Age of Heroes" featurette.--Gonzalo84 04:38, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Interlinks with Wikipedia Do we have interlinking with wikipedia? The link to "Hurricane Irene" in "What is Dead May Never Die" doesn't work, nor does the link to "Carrier Pigeons" on "Ravens". --The Dragon Demands 06:26, April 23, 2012 (UTC) HBO permission How do I get permission to upload a screenshot on this wiki? Do I have to e-mail them? Carninator 14:18, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Should I just add pictures for the other characters even though no pages have been made? Or would you prefer me to wait? Carninator 15:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I've always wondered I've always wondered. Why do people upload images, but don't put them on any page? Like this one: File:Member_of_the_Thirteen.png -- 17:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, when you resize the image, like of Melisandre, it's now not as crisp and vibrant. You want the original so that you can size it down? I usually do 661x361 because sometimes it wouldn't go to the edges and it would have a white bar at the top and side. -- 18:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) What apsect ratio do you use? 19:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I don't know. I crop it, then change the image size to 661x361 and it just stretches a bit. Here is the actual image if you want to try to crop it down without losing the vibrancy Picture QueenBuffy Stills I'm a working progesss! Yes, I do need a little help. And if I ever upload a picture just wait a few seconds and I will have it summarize and cateogrized, etc. Chrys 21:40, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Sigils Im sorry, I didn't know that those were not real. When I got the message I upload the House Dondarrion, by accident. Can you delete it? Chrys 22:30, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat I wanted to know, can you go on chat to help me with all of this new stuff. And show me some pointers? Chrys 22:36, April 24, 2012 (UTC) New image I didn't realise the two were the same image. And while we are at this, I think we should try to replace or low quality images with better ones.--Gonzalo84 18:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC)